Eodunn Ma-Eum
Eodunn Ma-Eum Eodunn is a Grimm and a team member of an as-of-yet unnamed team, dubbed Team Grimm. By Grimm standards, Eodunn's birth wasn't anything special. As a Kitsune, a new breed of Grimm that have the powers of the Kitsune of which they're named after, Eodunn was taught how to fight with speed, rather than with power. After fighting a few humans in her time, curiosity got the better of her. She started to wonder... what were humans like? How did they live? What made them... human? This desire suppressed her natural Grimm intentions and she used her powers to hide as a human. However, just like the Kitsune of legend couldn't hide their tails when they transformed, Eodunn's transformation wasn't perfect. Yet, it was good enough to get accepted into Beacon Academy, an enemy hiding in plain sight, studying humans and how they tick, trying to learn to be like them. After all, from the short time she's studied humans, they seem like they have a way of living down that is better than the Grimm... However, there's a darkness lurking in Eodunn, waiting to be unleashed. It's not a matter of "if," but a matter of "when." Appearance Eodunn is a short girl, with skin that seems to absorb like, making it seem like staring into a void. Her eyes are red, which are standard for Grimm, and she even has a Grimm Mask, which she wears constantly to hide her face. It's usually held in the shape of a thin smile, so thin that the black behind it can't be seen, and two red lines going from the center of the mouth line to where the eyes should be, except they're flat. Her hair is tendril-like, starting thick at the head and thinning out. Each one is silver at the thin part and gradually turns black, and each has four red lines at each cardinal direction, if where she was looking was constantly north that go down to the base of the head. Ma-Eum is just pure black with a red tongue and red, glowing eyes. Almost like a shadow of Eodunn, Ma-Eum is thin and looks like a human that hasn't been fed in years. Long, Spindly legs and arms that end in clawed hands, and rows of sharp teeth that are as black as its skin. Dark clouds drip from its mouth, and black, almost water-like blobs drip from its claws. Personality Eodunn is curious, but outgoing. She wants to learn everything she can about humans, and can seem slow or dim-witted, especially on things about communication and human ideas. However, when it comes to a fight, she's vicious and brutal, and shows wisdom beyond what one might expect from how she acts on an everyday basis. Ma-Eum is pure ferocity. It laughs at pain and causing pain, and doesn't know the meaning of fear. It will never back down, unless it's clear that it can't kill its target in the way that it was trying to. Abilities & Powers